Pokemon: Adventures into vento
by Ghostmaster66
Summary: Ryu wants to become A Vento reigon pokemon master! Can he do it? Or will his enemies get him first? Find out in Pokemon! Ventures into Vento! Some help from SimoneandThomasTogetherForever. Rated T for potential language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo. Iv'e thecnically already made a story. But I feel like this is my FIRST one. So, hold on!**

**Ghostmaster and ShaunandThomasforever present...**

Pokemon: Ventures into Vento!

I'm dreaming... I'm a champion! a girl and a kid surround me. And my pokemon... So many. As if- I caught them, all.

I wake up to the beeping of my alarm clock. "Wait! My Trainer induction!" I yell to myself. I quickly throw on my jeans, black shirt, and blue coat, and cap-beanie hat, and run downstairs, motoring. "Drrruf!RUf" Flaredog barks at me. "It's okay, Bruiser!" I say to the barking Flaredog. "I'm going to go now. I really love you." I kiss him on the muzzle and leave a note for mom. Oops. She beat me to it. The note reads;

Dear Ryuko,

I'm so happy to see my little nut grow into a mighty oak! Honey, take writrat. He wants to come with you! I love you so much. Remember me in the championship.

_Remember me in the championship._

I blink back tears of joy, and run out the door. I'll remember those words forever.

When I finish awkwardly clambering up the hill, I run into professor willow's lab. "professor willow!? Hello?" I begin to think I missed the whole boat, when she walks in. Her skin was tan, like burnt sand. she had wispy brown hair, and a labcoat and glasses. "Mario's pizza! Is it here!" She says, totally distracting me from her hotness. "Um.. No. A trainer." I reply, staring at the woman. I try to start up. "I'm Ryuko, and I'm here to get a starter, and a trainercard."

"Good, nice.." Professor Willow yawns. "I'm sorry. My work keeps me up late at night." She says absently. "So. Do you have a pokemon already?" She peers at Writrat's pokeball. I get worried. What if Writrat has to go back home? "No. My mother just packed me with an extra one, you know, in case I have to.. Catch em' all?" I lie. "Ok!" she says, yawning once more. You want balbit? Aquill? Or Nitzle?

"Let me think here," I say, afraid to make the wrong choice.

"Ok!" I say after about 30 seconds. "I choose..."

**...A cliff hanger for my first story! Check back in about a week! And be sure to fill out the Poll. Ryuko might pick the one you Chose! As always, goodbye! Happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back. Did'ga fill out the poll? Let's see if the one you choose is the one Ryu picks! I don't own pokemon, yada yada...**

_Ryu's perspective.._

My heart is pounding. I don't know which pokemon to pick. Then, out of the blue, the water starter, aquill, winks at me. I'ts like a, 'I'm a trustworthy saint' wink. Pokemon can't wink, and know what it means, can they?... "I'll pick...Aquill."I don't know what came over me. Balbit looks like the more powerful pokemon. And Nitzle? Nah.. "Aquill is my pick..I guess. "Okay, now you can leave." Professor Willow says after 5 seconds of silence. She pushes me out the door. "Have fun, No time like the present, right?" after she pushed me out, she slams the door, which scares the s**t outta me. I roll down the hill, and when I hit the bottom, Writrat and Aquill come out of their pokeballs randomly. Writrat slicks down it's tail, then draws a smiley face in the grass. It accedentily sprays itself, and it smiles. Aquill is like, just a circle, with misty spikes. It puffs up it's quills, and wiggles back and forth, making mist all around us. I can't see. the fog clears, I see Aquill, running, 20 feet away. It's trying to escape!

I jump to my feet, allow Writrat to climb on my shouder, "Hold on!" I Say to him as I take off running after Aquill. "Get back here!" I yell at Aquill, getting angry. I think I have it cornered finally, when It spins around, and around, taking to the air. We Spin in the air past the cliff we were standing on, and I look. If I fall now, thats a 10 foot drop. Writrat drunkenly crawls into my hat, weak with dizziness. Then, Aquill puffs out it's quills again, But I hold fast. Then it shakes, making a buzzing noise. Then out of nowhere, an arc of lightning pulses out of Aquill and into me. Then, I let go of Aquill as 500 volts of electricity goes directly through my hand and through to the ground.

Weakly, a whisper "Aquill, return." And see Aquill get sucked into the pokeball in my hand, and then I lose consiousness, as I plummet 12 feet straight toward the ground. When I wake up, A young girl is staring directly at me, bending down. She has blond hair, and steely grey eyes, and she's wearing a pink sweatshirt, and torn jeans, and Skateboarding shoes. "Sorry," She says in a surprisingly beautiful voice for such a shady looking charecter. "I was just making sure you were dead, so I could.. Ya know, loot you, for stuff." Well I'm not dead!" I yell at her, making her reach for her pocket. She rolls a pokeball to the ground and a bug-like pokemon pops out. "This is Bizswak. He can completly end you, if, of course, you want to fight." She says in a half annoying-half charming way. "Swak!" Bizswak reaches behind it's back, and pulls wing shaped swords from the real ones. And swings them both at, like, 15 miles per hour, no joke. Suddenly, I didn't want to know what the ends of those swords had sliced. "No, I don't want to fight." I say calmly, wanting to say _Call Him off before he kills me!_ "Well, then," She says, chuckling. "I'm Hope, and- I guess you've already met Bizswak." "Biz." Bizswak says, nodding, and sheathing his wing swords at the same time. "Can I travel with you?" I say, innocently. "Well.. I guess, I could help you, for now." Hope replies modestly

"Come on," She says after a little while. "We got some ground to cover." Her and Bizswak begin to run through the forest, And I follow. What else was there to do?

**Ta Da! Second chappie! What do you think? Were you surprised? As always, Criticism is appreciated, and negitive comments wont stop me. So, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah! Happy Kwanzaa! Bye!**


End file.
